Be Careful What You Wish For
by Demented Hacker
Summary: Rose finds her way back to the Doctor, but soon realises that it wasn't as good an idea as it first seemed. Post-JE, 10River and one-sided 10Rose.


**A/N:** Okay, a quick little one-shot I wrote in three hours on Saturday morning. This is my first story on this site and probably my last as well, since I find it very difficult to keep up any kind of project, be it a fanfic or anything else, for more than a day. Oh well, all reviews welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Doctor Who. Would I be here if I did?

* * *

A quiet suburban street somewhere in London. At first glance, it seemed pretty insignificant, as streets go. On either side of the road were the uniform, semi-detached houses, cars sitting idly in their gravel drives and small gardens at the front, the flowers trying to give each garden a sense of uniqueness, but doing little other than making the house conform to the same standards as every other home on the street. The street was completely empty. It wasn't surprising, considering that it was Tuesday. Everyone was either at work or at school, which left the streets as bare as they are now. And that was probably a good thing, since someone would have a lot of explaining to do if another person saw what was about to happen.

Suddenly, a flash of blue light appeared in the middle of the road, quickly forming into the body of a young woman. She scanned the skies for a few moments, blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Having found nothing but a few clouds, the woman grinned. She had finally done it. She was back in her own world!

The woman, Rose Tyler, former companion to the Doctor, came from a parallel world where she was stranded twice. Her second time there had been more bearable, having been stranded with a human clone of the Doctor, whom they had appropriately and somewhat predictably named John Smith. She would have been quite happy to have spent the rest of her life there with him. Unfortunately, fate had other plans, as he was killed in action preventing the creation of a black hole somewhere in Switzerland. The impact of that event had left her devastated and heartbroken, so she returned to the Dimension Cannon and spent days and nights trying to get it to work, much to the concern of her family. They had all tried to help her move on with her life, but Rose would have none of it, instead choosing to slave away day and night to get back to the man she loved. The only time she ever left was for meals and for sleep.

Finally, one fateful night, after almost six months of trying to get the cannon work, she had finally done it. She then made her goodbyes, her friends and family wished her well and she set off in the cannon, landing in the street she finds herself in now.

Her only problem now was finding the Doctor.

Her best bet was Cardiff, since the TARDIS would have to go there eventually to refuel. He would often show up in London, but he could have been anywhere in London...

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard the most wonderful sound in the universe. The TARDIS was landing, and it was landing nearby. Grinning widely, she ran as hard as she could towards the source of the noise.

* * *

A few minutes later, she rounded a corner and saw in front of her the blue box she had called home for the best two years of her life. She then looked to the opposite side of the street and saw him walking out of one of the houses, heading for the TARDIS, smiling almost as much as she was.

The Doctor. The one she loved.

She almost ran up and hugged him there and then, and then he spoke.

"You know, River. Days like these are the best days of my life."

Her smile began to falter. River?

"Because, on days like these, nobody dies," he continued, still walking towards the TARDIS "No-one out to destroy the human race or take control of them or the planet." He stopped short of the door and smiled. "Just one lost creature trying to find a new home."

"We need more days like this if they make you this happy," said a female voice from the TARDIS. Rose peered around and saw that there was indeed another woman in a white dress standing in the doorway, smiling with him. The rest of the conversation faded out to her ears, as she tried to comprehend the sight before her. Here was the Doctor, who she loved and who she thought loved her back, happily talking to and laughing with another woman. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, even though she knew she shouldn't. After all, she already knew that there would have been other companions after she had gone. Martha was one example, along with Donna. This woman – River, if that was her name – was just another...wasn't she?

Her hopes were immediately dashed when she leaned in and kissed him. It was short kiss; the kind of kiss that married couples would share. But what was worse was that the Doctor never tried to stop her. He just kissed her back and hugged her. After whispering something into each other's ears, they then stepped into the TARDIS and closed the door. Rose could only stand there and cry, while it disappeared for what would probably be the last time for her.

She fell to her knees and held her face in her hands as the tears came streaming out. Why did this have to happen?! Didn't he love her? When John had told her that he did, on that beach in Norway so long ago, she always thought that they had both loved her. But now, she had seen him kissing another woman, loving them in the way that she had always assumed he had loved her.

And he never even noticed her. That was the worst part. He didn't ask her to come back, he didn't say hello, he never even looked at her. He just walked straight back to the TARDIS, back to _her_. The memories of the last few minutes played back through her head for ten minutes, although it had seemed much longer, before she could finally control her tears and get up.

* * *

She practically staggered back down to the road she had arrived at, the tear stains the only hint of what she was feeling on her otherwise emotionless face. When she finally reached Camden Road, she just stood there for a few moments, before pulling out a large round device from her pocket. It was a recall device for the Dimension Cannon, which her mum had persuaded her to take just in case something happened. She had told her she wouldn't need it, but then again, she had thought the Doctor still loved her. She was wrong on both counts.

She pressed the button on her device and disappeared in a blue flash of light. The street was quiet once more.


End file.
